One Last Time
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Ezio visits Cristina late at night, unaware that his father is being arrested for a crime he did not commit. Ezio and Cristina's last time together. Don't own Assassin's Creed, enjoy!


**Just a one shot on Ezio and Cristina's final time together. Completely fan made. Don't own Assassin's Creed. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Cristina! Cristina!"<p>

Her eyes snapped open at the hoarse sound of a whisper carrying through her window. She looked at the window, confused, until a soft thud made her leap out of bed and run to it. She looked down, her heart racing wildly.

There he was.

"Ezio!" She called out, a slow grin spreading across her face. He smiled at her.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Her grin faded, and she bit her lip.

"Oh, Ezio...Father's already angry with you about last time..."

"I won't get caught this time." He said, holding his arms up at his sides and slapping them down onto his thighs in exasperation. Cristina giggled.

"Alright. But you are risking your own neck!"

One minute later, he climbed through the window, grunting as he landed on the floor. He looked at her, smiling.

"I would risk everything for you." He said softly. She sighed.

"Oh, Ezio..." He smiled and brought himself closer to her, hugging her gently, then placing one hand under her chin, lifting her head up. He pressed his lips against hers gently. They broke apart, and Ezio grinned, chuckling softly.

"I don't think your father likes me."

"Did you notice this before or after he had guards chasing you all around _Firenze_ yesterday?" Cristina said, smirking. Ezio laughed.

"That might have confirmed my suspicions." He said. Cristina lay her hands on his chest and pressed against him. Ezio kissed her forehead.

"What troubles you, my love?" He whispered. Cristina sighed.

"I do not know. I have this...feeling." She murmured. Ezio chuckled.

"A feeling?" He said, a slight hint of sarcasm to his tone. Cristina clicked her tongue in impatience and moved away from him.

"I'm being serious, Ezio." She said crossly. He stopped laughing at once, frowning.

"Okay...what feelings are you having?" He asked. She sighed and looked at him.

"I have a feeling that...something bad is going to happen. That something is going to drive us apart. I have a feeling...that I am never going to see you again after tonight." She whispered. Tears sprang to her eyes as she uttered those words and Ezio's frown increased.

"I will never leave you, Cristina. I will be by your side forever." He moved toward her, but Cristina backed away, shaking her head.

"Don't...don't do that." She said.

"Do what?" Ezio exclaimed, still holding out his hand to her.

"Make a promise you cannot keep! How do you know we will be together forever? How do you know!" She said hysterically. Ezio grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Cristina Vespucci! I may not be able to see the future, and I may not know whether we are going to be together for the rest of our lives. But one thing is certain to me...I love you, more than anything in this world. And I will not leave you, as long as that love remains pure in my heart. Do you understand me?" He said sharply. She looked up at him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"But..."

"Cristina. Do you understand me?" He said. She sighed, but slowly nodded. Ezio smiled.

"There is nothing for you to worry about. I will never hurt you, or let anything happen to you, alright?" He said. She nodded, looking at him. His kissed her once more, only this time, there was a hunger behind the kiss. He pulled Cristina closer to him, and she did not pull away. She felt his hands move from her hips up the middle of her back, where her shirt was laced, stopping it from falling. He pulled at the strings, and the shirt fell at her feet. He walked forwards as she walked backwards, their lips still together as Ezio lay her down on her bed and took of his own shirt. Cristina traced the muscles on his arms with her hands, then brought her hands to his lips, going over the scar that passed his mouth. He smiled grimly.

"Vieri De' Pazzi, the _stronzo..._i'll get him back for it." He said fiercely.

"I think it makes you look more manly." Cristina said, playfully tugging on the ponytail that trailed to his back. He grinned.

"Thank you, _Madonna._" He said. Ezio blew the candle on the mantlepiece out, enveloping them both in the dark as they remained locked in each others embraces, unaware that Cristina's fears were coming to fruition less than a mile away...


End file.
